Les héros qui sauvent et gagnent
by Ilunae
Summary: All Might était très fier de ses élèves.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Iiyama et Shinkami sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

All Might était très fier de ses élèves. Ils avaient tous beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Il était sûr qu'ils deviendraient bientôt de très grands héros. Avec eux, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de leur pays.

Yaoyorozu avait toujours été très intelligente mais, elle avait appris à avoir plus confiance en elle depuis qu'elle était à Yuei. Elle établissait toujours de bonnes stratégies. C'était incroyable tout ce qu'elle était capable de prévoir.

Iida prenait toujours son rôle de délégué autant au sérieux Il s'occupait très bien de ses camarades. Il était là pour les écouter quand ils avaient des problèmes. Quand c'était important, il en faisait part aux professeurs. All Might ne doutait donc pas qu'il serait un aussi bon héro que son grand frère.

Aoyama avait lui aussi beaucoup évolué. A ses débuts à Yuei, il était resté un peu à l'écart de ses camarades de classe. Il avait fini par réussir à s'intégrer depuis. Il se donnait toujours à fond pendant les activités de groupe.

Il formait aussi un duo très intéressant avec Iida. Ils avaient tous les deux des personnalités très différentes mais, cela avait l'air de fonctionner pour eux. C'était important d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi.

Shinsou avait aussi beaucoup progressé. Il n'était entré dans la filière héroïque que durant sa seconde année mais, il avait tout d'un héro. Il avait réussi à trouver son propre style.

Quand il était entré dans la classe A, les autres l'avaient tout de suite bien intégré. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qu'il fallait dire aux élèves de la classe A.

Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Surtout Kaminari. C'était toujours drôle de le voir collé à Shinsou qui avait toujours son expression ennuyée. Il s'agissait encore d'un duo très intéressant.

Il y avait un autre sacré duo dans la classe A. A savoir Bakugou et Midoriya. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire remarquer dès le début de leur première année à Yuei.

All Might se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec le jeune Midoriya. Ce jour-là, il l'avait sauvé d'un vilain.

"Est-ce que je peux devenir un héro si je n'ai pas d'alter ?" lui avait demandé l'adolescent.

"Non !"

A ce moment-là, All Might avait été pressé. Il avait donc juste pensé à partir le plus vite possible. Il avait cependant retrouvé sa vraie forme devant Midoriya et, avait dû lui expliquer sa situation. Il était reparti après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Un peu plus tard, un autre collégien avait été attaqué par le même vilain. Comme il devait reprendre des force, il avait dû attendre avant d'intervenir. Pendant ce temps là, les autres héros ne faisaient rien.

Cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune Midoriya de voler au secours de son ami. A ce moment-là, All Might avait vu que l'adolescent avait en partie ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un héro.

Il avait donc décidé de lui confier One for all. Le jeune Midoriya avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner. Aussi bien avant de recevoir l'alter, qu'après. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de le contrôler.

Il s'était souvent blessé en utilisant One for all. Il avait cependant tenu bon. Il arrivait plutôt bien à le maîtriser, désormais. All Might ne regrettait donc pas son choix.

Le jeune Bakugou avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Dans son cas, c'était plus au niveau de son attitude. Il avait toujours eu un bon alter et, des aptitudes physiques. Il avait eu cependant beaucoup de mal à travailler avec les autres.

Cela avait beaucoup changé depuis. Il avait appris à travailler en équipe. A chaque fois, il faisait un très bon leader qui menait ses coéquipiers à la victoire. Il faisait aussi confiance aux autres pour lui venir en aide quand il en avait besoin.

La relation entre les deux amis d'enfance avait évolué aussi. Cela avait été très tendu entre eux pendant leurs premiers mois à Yuei. Puis un soir, ils s'étaient battus et, avaient enfin pu se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Depuis, cela allait beaucoup mieux entre eux. All Might devait reconnaître que le jeune Bakugou avait été une aide précieuse pour entraîner Midoriya à contrôler son alter. Il les avait aussi souvent repris quand ils se parlaient entre eux.

Bakugou et Midoriya formaient toujours une bonne équipe pendant les entraînements. All Might était sûr qu'ils feraient un très bon duo de héros. Les héros qui sauvaient et gagnaient. Ils étaient très fier d'eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
